Egoístas
by Aire2409
Summary: Se amaban intensa, profunda y apasionadamente…pero eran egoístas…y ahí estaba el problema de esta historia. Pequeño oneshot.


**Título: **Egoístas.

**Rating: **K+

**Género: **General.

**Summary: **Se amaban intensa, profunda y apasionadamente…pero eran egoístas…y ahí estaba el problema de esta historia.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Dedicado a ti que te encuentras leyendo estas palabras, gracias por tu tiempo y atención, espero y te guste._**

**-o-**

Ellos se amaban, más que cualquier pareja en toda la aldea, incluso más de lo que pudieron amar antes a otras y otros. Se amaban intensa, profunda y apasionadamente…pero eran egoístas…

…y ahí estaba el problema de esta historia.

Sakura soñaba con su cuento de hadas, princesas y príncipes. Añoraba tener su romance de ensueño, ese donde su príncipe azul le cumpliría cada idea y capricho que se le ocurría, que cumpliría con sus sueños de amor y momentos románticos, donde él le llenaría de mimos, abrazos, besos, caramelos, cajas de chocolates o bombones cubiertos de chocolate; ella deseaba que su enamorado le diera rosas y un que otro detalle sorpresa, dígase un poema o un regalo, y no necesariamente en una fecha especial.

Simple, inocente e ingenuamente quería vivir el sueño de toda niña: tener un romance perfecto. Al menos lo perfecto que puede ser para una pequeña inocente y dulce que se aferra a sus últimos pensamientos nobles, infantiles e ingenuos al vivir entre muerte, asesinatos, traiciones y tantas cosas de ese tipo.

Sakura era egoísta, deseaba tener ese romance con el que soñaba desde niña, desde aquellas lejanas noches cuando veía el rostro de su amado en la cara de la luna; obviamente que amaba a Kakashi, mas que a nada en el mundo, mas de lo que alguna vez imaginó amar, pero era egoísta y sabia que Kakashi no era romántico, menos aun detallista, de hecho tendría suerte si acaso le decía un "felicidades" en su cumpleaños, ni hablar de los aniversarios… era egoísta y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su sueño de amor (su cuento de hadas propio) por amar a ese indiferente y desapegado ser humano.

Kakashi, por su parte, desde hace mucho que no creía en los cuentos de hadas, de hecho nunca creyó en ellos, mucho menos después de vivir todo lo que una vida ninja activa y fuerte ofrece a cualquier niño. Él era feliz solo con verla; la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. La amaba tanto que cualquier sentimiento anterior que tuvo por alguna mujer le era insignificante; ella era todo para él, pero era egoísta, era tan egoísta como Sakura.

Pero a diferencia de Sakura (que se negaba a sacrificar su sueño por la realidad) su egoísmo no lo dejaba cambiar, ni memorizar fechas, o quebrarse la cabeza pensando en detalles, poemas o regalos, simplemente aquello le era irrelevante.

Él conocía tan bien a Sakura que sabia perfectamente de sus anhelos, sueños y demás ideas que tenia de lo que un romance era, conocía lo que ella esperaba y soñaba, sabia de ese príncipe azul, el mismo príncipe que él estaba muy lejos de ser.

Era mayor que ella varios años, era viejo y cansado, además de perezoso, aquel romance juvenil y detallista que ella deseaba simplemente no era para él. Era tan maduro y había vivido tanto que no tenia ni ganas, ni entusiasmo, para empezar con algo como eso. Le era más práctico y cómodo seguir amándola y verla fugazmente en aquellas mujeres con las cuales pasaba sus febriles noches.

Era mejor así para los dos.

Él tenía lo que buscaba: relaciones esporádicas, intensas, furtivas y discretas que no pasaban de una o dos noches compartidas en el silencio y discreción que da la habitación de un hotel. Ella también lograba su cometido: los mimos, atenciones y cuidados que anhelaba, todo de parte del que temporalmente llamaba novio, que no era otro que algún joven de Konoha u otra aldea vecina, un ninja o civil, daba igual, lo importante era vivir su romance de cuento.

Ellos se amaba intensa, profunda y verdaderamente, más que cualquier otra pareja de Konoha (o de cualquier aldea), pero ella era muy joven, inexperta y soñadora, y él era muy maduro, experimentado y práctico como para coincidir.

Ambos eran egoístas, ambos sabían que se amaban y eran correspondidos, ambos se conformaban con verse esporádicamente en el cuarto de un hotel, sin palabras, sin juramentos, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin un adiós, sin un hasta luego, sin fecha de rencuentro, sin nada.

Sin nada, porque nada era necesario, porque ambos se amaban, porque ambos sabían que eran correspondidos, porque ambos eran egoístas…porque eran consientes que ella era muy joven para él, o él muy viejo para ella.

Porque ambos pensaban que quizá en algunos años mas podrían estar juntos; tal vez después.

Después, cuando ella fuera mas madura, cuando comprendiera, aceptara y amara el mundo real, cuando se cansara de príncipes azules y cuentos de hadas. Después, cuando él, cansado y harto de vivir una vida sin compromisos y encuentros casuales y furtivos, considerara y deseara algo más serio, verdadero y duradero.

Tal vez estarían juntos muchos años después, quizá cuando ella dejara de ser tan joven para él, o él tan viejo para ella. Tal vez más adelante, tal vez cuando coincidieran, tal vez cuando dejaran de ser egoístas…

**&&&/&&&**

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_**.**

Hola a todos:

Una pequeña historia, espero y les guste. Quería meterla en el abecedario, pero ya existía la **E** y no encontré o quise un sinónimo simplemente porque ese titulo era el original, además que **H. Hadas ** no me convenció y ya tengo la **H. Hallazgo**.

Extraño mucho escribir, leer y comentar, ojala pronto pueda hacerlo con mas regularidad, gracias a todos los que me esperan y comentan, es bueno saber que no se olvidan de mi. Mi nena tiene 1 mes y es hermosa…les manda besos y les pide paciencia, pues realmente me necesita mucho….cuídense mucho y dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
